2p America x Reader - My Flower
by BeheadedGalaxies
Summary: My flower.


_**August. 13  
>2:30 am<strong>_

_sometimes you just want to sleep. you constantly watch other people start small and grow into beautiful flowers. i watch them and i feel bad. I'm not a beautiful flower. I'm a weed. i can't do anything. i can't draw, i can't write, i can't sing, i can't do anything but i still draw and i still write. i do all those things when i know i can't but i try. it so early and i can't sleep. i have too many nightmares. it hurts my head. all my nightmares started when you left. why did you leave? now too many people love me, and i don't love them back. i can never return their feelings so it feels like that are ripping my skin trying to get me to love them. i can't. i don't love them. please come back so i can feel whole again please. i need you...please. i want to feel your warm hands and looked at your soft eyes. you were perfect and thought i was flawless...yet you left me because of my flaws. I'm sorry i love you. i love you. je t'amie. i love you. te amo. i love you. ti amo. together for almost 5 years and today you decided to leave me. I'm broken now but i know in time ill get better. its okay. i don't know what I'm writing. i haven't slept and i have been locked in my house, drinking coffee. this doesn't make sense, nothing doesn't anymore. come back home to me. please. I'm just a lonely weed that has been ripped from the ground and thrown away. thats okay. its okay. I'm okay. i'll grow back and be stronger. and sometimes...the weeds end up being a child's wish. picking up the small weed and blowing it and watching the small specks float away in peace. that is me. i'll get better and someone will love me. i hope someone will love you too. you deserve it. everyone does...i love you. i hope you come home to me. i hope we can be together again and if we can't and you have already found love, then I'm glad. i'll wait my turn to find someone new. I'm not spending my life on you. thats okay cause you won't spend forever on me. my head hurts a lot now. __I'm going to bed. good night.  
>- flower<strong><br>**_

Allen finished up reading his favorite blogger's newest post. she called herself flower but that wasn't her real name. she was a strange one. allen sighed knowing she was going through a heart break right now. he turned off his phone screen and grabbed his skate board since he was going to the park. allen was an incredibly scary person, piercings and tattoos. he was tall and strong. not a guy would want to mess with but he wasn't really that bad. he was actually a vegan and had at least 5 dogs, 3 cats and 14 fish, the dogs and cats were all strays. he was just a big softy under all those muscles and jersey mobster- ness. he sighed and took off. he left his house and rode his skateboard to the park. he was riding down the side walk and glanced at a girl.  
>she was small but not too small. she was typing something on her laptop while sitting on a park bench. she looked tired and focused. she typed quite quickly and stared at the screen and didn't even look at the keyboard. allen stopped just too look at her. she had a black shirt with <em>the neighbourhood <em>logo for the album '_i love you_' in white. she wore black skinny jeans and ankle high dirty converse. she had small black rimmed glass propped on his nose. she typed and didn't look up once until she was done typing. she had headphones in so she wasn't listening to the world around her.  
>allen lost interest after a while. he skated past her and she looked up, staring at him. he stopped in front of a dirty blonde tan but not as much as allen, his hair in a low ponytail. he wore a plaided red jacket and a black shirt under. the girl stared at them but allen never noticed. she looked back at her computer screen and typed a bit faster.<br>allen took out his phone and saw his favorite blogger updated once more.

_**August 13  
><strong>_**_3:15 pm  
><em>**

_today i decided to leave my house since i was feeling sick and unhealthy crammed up in my house. a flower should never be kept inside for too long. i am feeling a bit better since yesterday and i finally was able to rest without remembering my dreams...i still miss you though. i got fresh air and nice food. i came to our favorite cafe today and i couldn't find you. i was there for you when you needed me the most so why aren't you doing the same?...its okay. i have seen so many happy people here today. a teen couple came to the park, they weren't touching, just flustered and making small talk so you could tell it was one of their first dates, those two were fragile flowers maybe something simple too like daises. i saw two small girls having the time of their lives, giggling and smiling happily. i think those two have yet to bloom. their mother was like a beautiful red rose, except it was older now, so some leaves were brown and falling off. she doesn't have much time but i don't think the small flowers know yet. i saw four girls talking, they all seemed serious but the main one was a sunflower since she wanted the most __attention, and the other three were just small flowers that just listened. poor girls. but in new news i saw a new flower, i don't know what kind yet but i want to know badly. he looks interesting and i want to know more about him. his eyes were lovely so it must mean something. he looked so perfect...he caught my attention. i sit alone on a bench in a park and the only person that sparks my attention is that one flower. today in the park was a good day. even though i didn't see my old favorite flower...i found a new one, and he isn't that far away. i could have him but I'm way too shy. and a weed like me would never compare to some thing so perfect. i don't know his name or anything about him but he looks perfect...i hope i can meet him. did he ride his board in front of me to caught my attention or did he even notice me? maybe not. but if i had one thing to say to him it would be 'nice board.' i mean when will you ever find a guy who has black and dark red roses on the bottom of his recked up board. ill update later when i get home.  
>-flower<em>

allen looked at the thing and blinked a bit. was he reading this correctly? he looked at his board and saw the black and red roses like the blog described. he went passed the girl sitting on the bench. the only girl he passed was her. was that girl flower? allen looked back at her and saw she leaned back and wasn't typing anymore. he smirked and decided to play it off if it was her. he was the first commenter and the only thing he could think of to write was...  
><em>its actually dark blue roses not black.<br>_the girl sitting at the bench sat straight and looked at the comment again. she became flustered and looked up for the flower she loved. he wasn't there. no where. she looked around and panicked. she sighed and looked at all the comments, it was probably fake anyway.  
>the girl looked up and saw a body figure in front of her then a red rose was handed to her. Blush filled her cheeks. Red roses stand for romance so this must mean something. allen handed her the flower and smiled softly "hello flower". he sat next to her, as she held the rose in your hand. "the name is allen. i've been following your blog for a bit now. and from what i know you aren't a weed. more like a flower that has yet bloom and find its true beauty." allen smiled at you. the girl felt like she'd just got smacked in the face. her cheeks burned and her eyes were wide, "t-thank you...my name is (yn)...please call me that..instead of flower..." she managed to say.  
>allen then took a pen and brought her wrist close to him and wrote something. he covered her wrist and got up "talk to you later, (yn)" allen smirked and kissed her hand. he left after that and she did too. once she got home, she smiled happily. The girl decided to update.

_**August 13  
><strong>__**8:24 pm**_

_today i found a new flower that i might keep.  
>-flower.<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>i hope you like it. <strong>_


End file.
